Solid state lighting arrays are used for a number of lighting applications. For example, solid state lighting panels including arrays of solid state light emitting devices have been used as direct illumination sources, for example, in architectural and/or accent lighting. A solid state light emitting device may include, for example, a packaged light emitting device including one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs). Inorganic LEDs typically include semiconductor layers forming p-n junctions. Organic LEDs (OLEDs), which include organic light emission layers, are another type of solid state light emitting device. Typically, a solid state light emitting device generates light through the recombination of electronic carriers, i.e. electrons and holes, in a light emitting layer or region.
Solid state lighting panels are commonly used as backlights for small liquid crystal display (LCD) screens, such as LCD display screens used in portable electronic devices. In addition, there has been increased interest in the use of solid state lighting panels as backlights for larger displays, such as LCD television displays.
For smaller LCD screens, backlight assemblies typically employ white LED lighting devices that include a blue-emitting LED coated with a wavelength conversion phosphor that converts some of the blue light emitted by the LED into yellow light. The resulting light, which is a combination of blue light and yellow light, may appear white to an observer. However, while light generated by such an arrangement may appear white, objects illuminated by such light may not appear to have a natural coloring, because of the limited spectrum of the light. For example, because the light may have little energy in the red portion of the visible spectrum, red colors in an object may not be illuminated well by such light. As a result, the object may appear to have an unnatural coloring when viewed under such a light source.
Visible light may include light having many different wavelengths. The apparent color of visible light can be illustrated with reference to a two dimensional chromaticity diagram, such as the 1931 International Conference on Illumination (CIE) Chromaticity Diagram illustrated in FIG. 6, and the 1976 CIE u′v′ Chromaticity Diagram, which is similar to the 1931 Diagram but is modified such that similar distances on the 1976 u′v′ CIE Chromaticity Diagram represent similar perceived differences in color. These diagrams provide useful reference for defining colors as weighted sums of colors.
In a CIE-u′v′ chromaticity diagram, such as the 1976 CIE Chromaticity Diagram, chromaticity values are plotted using scaled u- and v- parameters which take into account differences in human visual perception. That is, the human visual system is more responsive to certain wavelengths than others. For example, the human visual system is more responsive to green light than red light. The 1976 CIE-u′v′ Chromaticity Diagram is scaled such that the mathematical distance from one chromaticity point to another chromaticity point on the diagram is proportional to the difference in color perceived by a human observer between the two chromaticity points. A chromaticity diagram in which the mathematical distance from one chromaticity point to another chromaticity point on the diagram is proportional to the difference in color perceived by a human observer between the two chromaticity points may be referred to as a perceptual chromaticity space. In contrast, in a non-perceptual chromaticity diagram, such as the 1931 CIE Chromaticity Diagram, two colors that are not distinguishably different may be located farther apart on the graph than two colors that are distinguishably different.
As shown in FIG. 6, colors on a 1931 CIE Chromaticity Diagram are defined by x and y coordinates (i.e., chromaticity coordinates, or color points) that fall within a generally U-shaped area. Colors on or near the outside of the area are saturated colors composed of light having a single wavelength, or a very small wavelength distribution. Colors on the interior of the area are unsaturated colors that are composed of a mixture of different wavelengths. White light, which can be a mixture of many different wavelengths, is generally found near the middle of the diagram, in the region labeled 100 in FIG. 6. There are many different hues of light that may be considered “white,” as evidenced by the size of the region 100. For example, some “white” light, such as light generated by sodium vapor lighting devices, may appear yellowish in color, while other “white” light, such as light generated by some fluorescent lighting devices, may appear more bluish in color.
Light that generally appears green is plotted in the regions 101, 102 and 103 that are above the white region 100, while light below the white region 100 generally appears pink, purple or magenta. For example, light plotted in regions 104 and 105 of FIG. 6 generally appears magenta (i.e., red-purple or purplish red).
It is further known that a binary combination of light from two different light sources may appear to have a different color than either of the two constituent colors. The color of the combined light may depend on the relative intensities of the two light sources. For example, light emitted by a combination of a blue source and a red source may appear purple or magenta to an observer. Similarly, light emitted by a combination of a blue source and a yellow source may appear white to an observer.
Also illustrated in FIG. 6 is the planckian locus 106, which corresponds to the location of color points of light emitted by a black-body radiator that is heated to various temperatures. In particular, FIG. 6 includes temperature listings along the black-body locus. These temperature listings show the color path of light emitted by a black-body radiator that is heated to such temperatures. As a heated object becomes incandescent, it first glows reddish, then yellowish, then white, and finally bluish, as the wavelength associated with the peak radiation of the black-body radiator becomes progressively shorter with increased temperature. Illuminants which produce light which is on or near the black-body locus can thus be described in terms of their correlated color temperature (CCT).
The chromaticity of a particular light source may be referred to as the “color point” of the source. For a white light source, the chromaticity may be referred to as the “white point” of the source. As noted above, the white point of a white light source may fall along the planckian locus. Accordingly, a white point may be identified by a correlated color temperature (CCT) of the light source. White light typically has a CCT of between about 2000 K and 8000 K. White light with a CCT of 4000 may appear yellowish in color, while light with a CCT of 8000 K may appear more bluish in color. Color coordinates that lie on or near the black-body locus at a color temperature between about 2500 K and 6000 K may yield pleasing white light to a human observer.
“White” light also includes light that is near, but not directly on the planckian locus. A Macadam ellipse can be used on a 1931 CIE Chromaticity Diagram to identify color points that are so closely related that they appear the same, or substantially similar, to a human observer. A Macadam ellipse is a closed region around a center point in a two-dimensional chromaticity space, such as the 1931 CIE Chromaticity Diagram, that encompasses all points that are visually indistinguishable from the center point. A seven-step Macadam ellipse captures points that are indistinguishable to an ordinary observer within seven standard deviations, a ten step Macadam ellipse captures points that are indistinguishable to an ordinary observer within ten standard deviations, and so on. Accordingly, light having a color point that is within about a ten step Macadam ellipse of a point on the planckian locus may be considered to have the same color as the point on the planckian locus.
The ability of a light source to accurately reproduce color in illuminated objects is typically characterized using the color rendering index (CRI). In particular, CRI is a relative measurement of how the color rendering properties of an illumination system compare to those of a black-body radiator. The CRI equals 100 if the color coordinates of a set of test colors being illuminated by the illumination system are the same as the coordinates of the same test colors being irradiated by the black-body radiator. Daylight has the highest CRI (of 100), with incandescent bulbs being relatively close (about 95), and fluorescent lighting being less accurate (70-85).
For large-scale backlight and illumination applications, it is often desirable to provide a lighting source that generates a white light having a high color rendering index, so that objects and/or display screens illuminated by the lighting panel may appear more natural. Accordingly, to improve CRI, red light may be added to the white light, for example, by adding red emitting phosphor and/or red emitting devices to the apparatus. Other lighting sources may include red, green and blue light emitting devices. When red, green and blue light emitting devices are energized simultaneously, the resulting combined light may appear white, or nearly white, depending on the relative intensities of the red, green and blue sources.
One difficulty with solid state lighting systems including multiple solid state devices is that the manufacturing process for LEDs typically results in variations between individual LEDs. This variation is typically accounted for by binning, or grouping, the LEDs based on brightness, and/or color point, and selecting only LEDs having predetermined characteristics for inclusion in a solid state lighting system. LED lighting devices may utilize one bin of LEDs, or combine matched sets of LEDs from different bins, to achieve repeatable color points for the combined output of the LEDs. Even with binning, however, LED lighting systems may still experience significant variation in color point from one system to the next.
One technique to tune the color point of a lighting fixture, and thereby utilize a wider variety of LED bins, is described in commonly assigned United States Patent Publication No. 2009/0160363, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The '363 application describes a system in which phosphor converted LEDs and red LEDs are combined to provide white light. The ratio of the various mixed colors of the LEDs is set at the time of manufacture by measuring the output of the light and then adjusting string currents to reach a desired color point. The current levels that achieve the desired color point are then fixed for the particular lighting device.
LED lighting systems employing feedback to obtain a desired color point are described in U.S. Publication No. 2007/0115662 and 2007/0115228 and the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.